Meikyuu no Entities
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Based from our NE family and in colab with Reiko Akizuki. A new house. A fresh start. Or maybe not. We still see things we shouldn't and they're getting nearer and nearer every time we blink. We must leave this house behind! I know we can… can we not?
1. Our Mansion, Our Nightmares

Welcome to **Naruto Elite Doujinshi Diaries: Meikyuu no Entities (Labyrinth of Entities)**… a novel based from the pairings of my beloved and missed online chat clan 'Naruto Elite'. This is dedicated to my practical siblings Matsuri, Hidan and Chouji and to my online wife/hubby Akari. Feel free to praise/criticize the plot and grammar… but not the pairings. These are not crack pairings… they are based from our nicknames in the chat room. The love interests of one another. ^^ (Non-Yaoi… I don't know if we do have true blue gay people with us.) (But there are forced pairings, though!)

**THIS IS A REQUEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: **WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WE ARE NOT THE FOUNDER OF NARUTO ELITE. WE'RE JUST LUNATIC PIONEERS OF THE CLAN. WE OWN THE PLACES AND THE TIMELINE… ALL CHARACTER NAMES BELONG TO THE GREAT MK.

**WARNINGS: **SEXUAL THEMES AND CURSINGS. DIGNITY MUST BE NOT PART OF OUR VOCABULARY WHILE DOING THIS. GREATLY **AU** AND **OOC** SINCE THIS IS RP… FOR THE GREATNESS OF THE PLOT. OF COURSE WITH REFERENCE OF OUR OWN ATTITUDES…

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

**Summary:** Based from our NE family and **in colab with Reiko Akizuki**. A new house. A fresh start. Or maybe not. We still see things we shouldn't and they're getting nearer and nearer every time we blink. We must leave this house behind! I know we can… can we not?

**Pairings: **GaaMatsu, RaiMiko, SasoAkaRai and a lot more.

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

_**Our eyes are our weaponry… our visions our own battlefield…**_

…

"Don't worry, Mikuzu-chan. We can get by if we're together." She says as she walks hand-in-hand with her little sister that has been bathing in tears. She has this pale brown hair that is kept short and has a distinct style. Her brave hazel eyes look around everywhere… wary of such a disgusting siren in flight. Her grip on her little sister tightens as the dark surroundings of their house's boiler room begin to produce suspicious noises. The paranormal activity has heightened up and all the sisters can do is to feel utterly scared, the older one bracing up.

Ever since they have transferred back to their old house, the Narueri siblings have experienced quality haunting from different ghosts that have been chained within the walls. They have been in contact with these angry spirits ever since day one and the activities have been aggravated as days go by. Some of them have been possessed and taken… but they have woken up from the nightmare only to take more of it. Day by day, the human residents of the Narueri Mansion have prayed for a stop… but the only answer is worsening fears.

Matsuri Narueri… she has been seeing such anomalies for most of her life. Her eyes have traversed both of the humans and spirit dimension, flattening the images as if one. Through her amazing eyes, she sees through glimpses of the past of a place and even the nightmares that have flaunted through the years. Found alone crying under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, Matsuri never had the memories of her childhood. But being raised as a Narueri, she has forgotten the darkness of amnesia… but her peculiarity continues to destroy her wonderful life.

Among her three siblings, she is the closest to their youngest, Mikoto Narueri. But unlike her anee-sama, she doesn't have the eyes to normally see the unseen (but there are times she can). But she believes her sister, being utterly observant about the atmosphere and unexplained running shadows whenever Matsuri claims a haunting. She has this long raven hair that reaches her midrib and her eyes are so dark that seems to be voided from any color. But her gaze has been so shiny and alive… but underneath her innocent gaze lies a dark secret…

The sisters have then met another woman named Akari Tatsushiro, a friend Matsuri have had back in middle school. She has this strong and brave façade just like her brilliant red hair and eyes. She, too, have peculiar orbs… eyes of blood rimmed with a yellow ring which is capable of seeing the unseen as well. She also has these visions of the past and the future… and sometimes the clairvoyance of tragedies. She 'hunts' with the two other girls… being the only warriors to battle the house's anomalies.

Together, the three of them will hunt down these ghosts to harm the ones they love, the ones who matter… and even the people that they despise the most. They stand bravely with only their eyes as their offense and defense… their eyes the only thing they can count on to save everyone. But the ghosts are developing to be utterly desperate to kill the residents and guests… and they have to stand until the last one falls down.

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO and REIKO AKIZUKI**

**CHAPTER 1: OUR MANSION, OUR NIGHTMARES**

…

The rain has passed and the black BMW has reached the Narueri mansion after getting stranded for hours. Mud has embraced the car and the owner can't help but to childishly grieve for his asset within him. The wheels have gone slow to a stop as they reach the gate of the house. The eldest Narueri, Chouji, descends from the mudded vehicle and uses the somewhat rusted key to open the old lock. The pad drops from its height and he tampers with the latch… only to break it for it is much older than him. The gates get open and the vehicle goes in with Chouji closing the gate as it finish passing.

They park just inside the wide front yard where somehow withered plants have gathered, the car ramming through the destructive weeds as the wheels go. Everyone inside the car descends from it with Chouji joining them in a second. The owner squats down to check a rear wheel and wipes his hand across the fresh and hardened mud that has painted his ebony car. A camera flash freaks him out and then he glares at a girl with a camera covering her face. She clicks once again just in time he has covered his face with his hand, "No one should see me! 'Cause my car got mud on its butt!"

"I'll get you for that, Miku-Miku!" He yells and then he motions to chase her away but the girl laughs out as she runs off to her sisters. He then chuckles at the stupid action and checks out what happened to his car some more. Mikoto, also known as Miku-Miku and Mikuzu, walks around some more and takes pictures of the house. She then notices a sudden creepy image at one shot… a man is standing at the veranda with his face faded by the unknown source of light. She shudders at image and shoots her eyes at where the ghost would be standing…

"Ghosts hate naughty children!" Her brother then surprises her from behind and she can't help but to scream in fright. Everyone hears her and runs towards their direction… only to find Mikoto battering her brother, "I hate you, Aniue! I hate you, Aniue!" Chouji approaches them and sighs out loud, "I thought Miko-chan fell from the weak flooring." Matsuri then hits their sibling's head, "Hidan, would you stop scaring Mikuzu-chan? If you don't want me to pummel you around." Hidan laughs out some more and then Akari, the other girl, looks around, "Geez. This place is eerie… are you sure your uncle left a caretaker inside?"

"Perfect setting for horror films." The owner of the car whistles and then Chouji scratches his head for the comment, "Well, Raidou-nii-san is right… but we can fix it, right, Miko-chan?" The youngest raises her hand up, "Haaaaaaaiiii!" Hidan then laughs out again and looks around the veranda where he finds his sister gazing at, "So why are you gazing at, Imooto? That's a freaky window with a veranda…" She twitches and then checks the shot again… only to find the man gone. She then looks up and whispers, "I swear there's a man at the veranda when I took a shot…"

"You must be hungry, Miku-Miku." Raidou wraps an arm around her neck and drags her to the porch. The group follows them with Chouji fishing for the front door keys from his pockets. Matsuri then looks up to the veranda and her orbs grow wide as she sees a man leaning at the railings of the veranda, looking down at them. His face is faded to a white blur and his image seems to be less opaque than a human's. He is in a black shirt and pants… with his feet faded to thin air. A hand then touches Matsuri and she flings to Akari who is gazing up as well. She whispers, "This house doesn't seem to be at peace."

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

While staying at the kitchen, Raidou and Mikoto are preparing for dinner to quench their developing hunger. The others are helping out with moving their bags… examining every room that is available for use. The rooms at the right side of the east wing upstairs are arranged in an ordinal pattern. The Master's Bedroom is the first room from the corner and then followed by Chouji's, Matsuri's, Hidan's and finally Mikoto's. Akari and Raidou are staying at the first two rooms at the left side, leaving three more rooms vacant. The girls are in charge of the women's rooms while the boys the men's rooms.

Matsuri and Akari are moving things to the brunette's room… getting wary of the man that they have seen standing at the veranda at the west wing. The redhead says as she hangs the brunette's nurse gown, "Hmmm… don't you think we'll have problems in the long run? I mean, this house is giving out different aura like…" Matsuri sighs and says, "To be honest, I don't want to think about it that way. I'm tired of seeing dead people all around me." Akari joins the brunette at her bed and says, "I don't want to dispirit you… but… that's what I think. But don't worry, I'll help you if something happens."

Matsuri nods her head and the two smile at each other… until a loud thud meets with her wall. They stand up in alertness and Akari glares at the wall… only to walk out of the room with Matsuri. They then proceed to Hidan's room which shares the same wall with the brunette's room. They peep in the crack they made at the door by opening it very partially. They scan the dark room… examining the view by going over the room thrice with their eyes. But then they see a glowing silhouette of a man that charges to the door… closing it roughly and pushing them away. They yelp at the action, getting their backs forcefully pressed to the carpet at the hallway.

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

The loud murmuring of the sizzling oil conquers the kitchen as well as the sound of swift chopping at the table. Mikoto is frying some fingerfood-sized chicken breast cuts while Raidou is just chopping some herbs to be used by then. The raven then starts another burner and places another pan with some oil. She goes to the table to get the chopped onions and minced garlic from the table… only to tease the guy, "Whoa, Rai-Rai! You didn't cry while chopping onions, did you?" The guy laughs out and says, "That's called talent, Miku-Miku!"

The girl chuckles as she walks back to the stove only to feel something amiss as she takes her step. A pair of eyes is gazing at her from the open cupboard above her… and her eyes try to gaze back at it. She doesn't see anything but her eyes seem to notice a special hotspot… the orbs seem to zero in something in the darkness. But then the hotspot seems to vanish as the flame at the burner before her suddenly heightens as if aiming at her face. She screams as the fire gets into eyeshot and pulls herself back to sit at her ass. Raidou then flings to her and goes to the girl sitting at the floor. The fire has returned to normal… but the raven has been speechless for a moment…

She then stands up and Raidou follows suit… the girl then reaches out to the cupboard to close it. But with vertical challenges, she can't reach it so Raidou closes it for her, "Hey, Miku-Miku. What happened?" Mikoto then chuckles a fake one, "Ah, nothing. A rat ran from the cupboard… I just got scared." Raidou shrugs his shoulder and then goes back to the table. Mikoto continues sautéing the onions and garlic… thinking about the peculiar feeling her eyes have felt. She absent-mindedly touches her face and then Raidou speaks, "They're burning."

She twitches loudly and then a bowl of overcooked chicken cuts looms before her, "I said you almost burned the chicken." She then recognizes the voice and shakes her head discreetly. The guy is standing behind her, the warmth of his chest radiates to her back… a blush runs across her face. She then takes the bowl but he has left it aside and looms the other veggies before her using his other hand, "Focus, Miku-Miku… and then after that, tell me what happened." He hands the bowl of veggies and then goes to the table to manage his clutter. Mikoto then gazes at him from afar, _'I doubt you'll understand…'_

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

Since they have arrived by late afternoon, everyone will have to sleep after dinner. They have gone to their rooms and most have hit the sack… but Matsuri is left brushing her hair before the mirror. She then sighs and is about go to bed when she hears a peculiar sound from the garden just outside the wing. She then goes to the veranda and looks out… hearing a louder sound of shears in progress. She peeps through the curtain but it's too dark to find the source of the sound. She braces up and goes out only to lean at the veranda… looking for the source. She then spots a shadow standing at a distance… it is holding a garden shears and trimming the bushes.

She steps back again and then hears someone murmuring… outside her room. She goes inside and closes the door to the veranda… only to lean at her door and listen to the crying lady. It is one awful and agonizing cry… like squeezing one's heart in pain. She opens her door and gapes widely at what lies far away. A woman in a grayish complexion with bleeding hollow eyes is crawling at the carpet towards the stairs. She is wearing a bloody yellow dress and she also has this bloodied white blazer. She continues to cry with her wide open mouth and dangling jaw, "My baby! My little daughter!"

Matsuri slams the door close and then is about to slide inside the covers when she sees the door to the veranda wide open. The night breeze blows on her face… as she stares at that woman in a wedding gown standing at the veranda. She then turns around… and runs towards Matsuri with her bloody hands reaching out to her. Stabs appear at her body and she starts to scream along the way, blood tainting her immaculate gown. Matsuri then drops down and covers her head, screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone gets alarmed and they break in the brunette's room, Mikoto and Akari embracing her while looking for the source that has disappeared. The redhead calls to take her off her daze, "Matsu-chan! Matsu-chan!"

Not one, not three… not even five. But far more than five ghosts have infested the Narueri mansion and it seems like they have already start haunting the gifted girls. But the Narueris should buckle up some more… because the ghosts are just starting to spread fear. But there's something in the house that they want to find out… so they won't be leaving. That mansion is their house and there's no way they're going to let the spirits just run amuck. Taking the house back is their goal… and this is their story.

[End of Chapter 1]

Phew! It's been a long while since we have proposed to have something like this… and it feels great to finish the premiere chapter. So what do you think? I'm listing this under GaaMatsu since it is the main pairing! ^^ Wheeeeee! I'm getting excited about this story… and I hope it can live up to our clanmates' expectations! Ciao!

RH Wiki:

Anee-sama = sister; Aniue = brother; Nee = honorifics for sister; San = honorifics for mister, mistress or miss

Thank you for reading and please review!

_Matsu-nee and Aka-chan have already confirmed paranormal activities in the house… so, old man, are you one of them, too? But that's odd… why are they attacking us? Hey, the doorbell is ringing and Chou-nii has opened the door. Hello, mister. And what do you think you're doing here? And… who's that mossy panda that fell from the veranda!_

Next Chapter: Sightings…


	2. Sightings

This is the second chapter and I am still wondering about the performance of the first chapter. Welcome back to Meikyuu.

**THIS IS A REQUEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: **WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WE ARE NOT THE FOUNDER OF NARUTO ELITE. WE'RE JUST LUNATIC PIONEERS OF THE CLAN. WE OWN THE PLACES AND THE TIMELINE… ALL CHARACTER NAMES BELONG TO THE GREAT MK.

**WARNINGS: **SEXUAL THEMES AND CURSINGS. DIGNITY MUST BE NOT PART OF OUR VOCABULARY WHILE DOING THIS. GREATLY **AU** AND **OOC** SINCE THIS IS RP… FOR THE GREATNESS OF THE PLOT. OF COURSE WITH REFERENCE OF OUR OWN ATTITUDES…

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

_**Last Chapter's Summary: **__The Narueris have reached the house and things have already happened even just for the first day of stay. Their eyes have seen the anomalies of the house and there are some more that they have yet to witness. For now, they are to deal with the presence of some entities from their little labyrinth. And the new guests are counted._

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

_**Our eyes are our weaponry… our visions our own battlefield…**_

…

Mikoto walks to the hallways of the ground floor, bearing a glass of water for her sister. Matsuri seems to be a little shocked from that bride ghost that has attempted to attack her. Her raven hair sways with the unexplained blowing of breeze inside the house. The temperature then starts to drop as she approaches the steps… the water in the glass shaking with her hand. Clouds of breath become visible and the girl can't help but to shudder at the feeling.

She then turns at the corner and freezes at her spot as she sees that faded image of a man seating at the last step of the stairs. His blonde hair covers his bowed down head and his hands are crossed at his lap and clutched at his pants. Regret has painted the image and bitterness shouts through the view. There are only few instances where Mikoto gets to see ghosts… and this one seems to be the longest sight. Neither beings move from their positions… the girl barely breathing at the scene.

The man then gazes at her…his face not too horrible to look at but he's obviously dead. His helpless eyes are melting her fears and she walks to him, placing the glass of water atop the drawer nearby. She then squats near the man and she whispers, "A… Are you a ghost, too?" The man smiles wryly and speaks in a normal-sounding voice, "Do you live here now?" Mikoto nods and then he gazes back at the ground, "I wonder how long has it been…"

"How long since when?" Mikoto seats at the opposite side of the steps as she gazes at the depressed ghost, "I can compute for the years." The man then chuckles and looks back at her, "You're such a wonderful child. I hope someone can protect you from this perilous house. Don't forget to be wary of our kind. One single touch…" He reaches out to touch her face, "And you might not be saved." The girl jerks to back off as the ghost vanishes in thin air. She touches her cheek and hurriedly delivers the glass of water, "Oh, I just hate freaky lines!"

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO AND REIKO AKIZUKI**

**CHAPTER 2: SIGHTINGS**

…

The sun has risen and the forest remains calm despite the dangers that lie ahead, beyond those green and lush leaves. A red Mustang ventures through the mudded paths to reach the Narueri mansion. With his hand tapping the document of his credibility, a certain redhead rams through the weeds growing at the pathway. He is about to see the mansion… his dreams just hours away. His mentor will be there and his work will finally start. Filled with hopes and aggressiveness, Sasori Akasuna stops at the gates to horn at the sleepy residents of the mansion.

Chouji rises first and then walks to the furthest end of the west wing… to the veranda that oversees the gates from where the honking sounds are coming from. He goes out and admires the amazing car that lies ahead. The owner goes out and waves at him, "Chouji!" The guy grows his eyes wide and stumbles in surprise… only to run towards the front gate in just his sleeping attire, yesterday's clothes. He opens it up and greets the guy with a friendly hug, "Sasori!"

"Chouji! Hey, man. You got yourself a very big house." Sasori then looks around the mansion from the gates and then the redhead goes to park it while Chouji closes the gates. The redhead glares at the notable muddy black BMW that Raidou Namiashi owns… which confirms two things: Akari is there… but Raidou is with her. Chouji notices the thing and he decides to divert the redhead's attention, "Hey, man. Why come so early?" Sasori chuckles and then gathers the items from the trunk, "'Cause I brought breakfast."

"Chou-nii… who's honking so early?" Mikoto yells from the stairs and sheepishly walks the blurred steps. She then screams as she slips and falls down but a hand seem to catch her and lays her at the floor. She then childishly cries because of her sore butt and ankle and manages to stand up like nothing happened. Chouji and Sasori hurry to the stairs and then the portly one says, "Geez, Miko-chan, you scared me. Oh, Sasori's here with breakfast."

Mikoto stares at him with awe and then performs a karate chop at the redhead's belly, "What the hell are you doing in here!" The newcomer groans and squirms at the ground with Mikoto bends down with her hands at her hips. She speaks with a gangster-like tone, "Tell me whatcha doing here?" The eldest one goes to Sasori to help him up as the other residents wake up from Mikoto's unrefined screaming. They gather at the top of the steps… with Akari having her eyes wide at the newcomer's face, "Cheese-kun?"

"What is he doing in here?" Raidou raises a brow and then the tension starts to rise… having the current and former meet once more. Akari then makes her way down the stairs… glancing at the cloudy spot at the middle of the steps. She then walks to Sasori and says, "Why are you here, Sasori? How'd you… find us?" The redhead banishes the glare and scratches his head as he picks up the documents Mikoto has messed up with her chop, "I got a job from an online advertising company and they want me to meet a resigning employee who can teach me about the nicest websites. It's for the e-bay… thing."

"I see." Akari takes the files as the others walk down the stairs as well. Matsuri hasn't failed to notice the man standing at the stairs… the ghost that Hidan just go through. Mikoto then walks to Raidou while bearing scheming eyes and a pout, "Something seems suspicious." Raidou grinds his teeth discreetly, "Tell me about it." Matsuri then looks at Akari and to Mikoto… they're standing before their…

"The look on your face seems familiar. Are you getting envy with them? Hmmm. You must be missing that guy." Hidan then strokes at his imaginary goatee and it makes Matsuri gazes at her feet. He then continues some more, "Heheh… you probably miss being with him alone, too. Just the two of you… lights out—" Matsuri then twitches within her and spreads her legs apart to gather force… only to make her elbow hit Hidan's face! The act earns everyone's attention and then Mikoto and Akari murmurs with an annoyed tone, "Aniue (Hidan) no zettai baka. [Brother (Hidan) is absolutely stupid.]"

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

So for the working hours, Sasori has to stay home with Akari and Hidan while the others have gone away for their work and Mikoto, school. He has just finished fixing his own room since Akari and Hidan are too busy in their own ways to do it for him. But the redhead enjoys the stay, though… having another shot at his long lost love. He walks out his room which is besides Akari's and is about to head to his car to gather some more documents… when a weird screeching sound comes to his ears. He then walks towards the fourth room at the right which is Hidan's room… where he has been hearing strange screeching noises. The occupant is downstairs and watching TV so… it can't be him.

He stands before the door and peers at the keyhole… only to see nothing but darkness. Akari then walks out her room to get water… but the redhead's curious position intrigues her as well. She walks to him and says, "Hey, student. What are you…?" She stops talking upon hearing the screeches. The door then opens widely much to their surprise and the lamp flies to Sasori's face, sending him to the opposite room's door.

"Sasori!" Akari flings to the man and then she flings to the open door… to see a glowing outline of a man inside the dark room. He seems to be panting and in a high state as what Akari can tell from his breathing. He then whispers under his breath… a name Akari can't comprehend. After Akari goes to the dizzy Sasori, he walks out the room and kneels at the floor… yelling the same name. The ornaments and chandeliers begin to rack and then all Akari can do is to scream while the wounded Sasori embraces her tightly… still oblivious of what's really going on and who the fuck threw the lamp.

Hidan gets startled by the scream and runs upstairs to the east wing… only to witness a wrecked hallway and the former lovers 'cuddling' at the side. He then notices his room's door that is swung open opposite the lovers. Even his pervert thoughts can't comprehend what has happened and why is Akari so scared. He then checks the two and watch Sasori look around as if looking for something. He goes in his room and switches open the lights… only to find his room in a complete mess… "NOOOOO!"

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

Matsuri takes deep breath as she finishes taking VS from the patients of their little lie-in clinic. Then someone places a hand at her shoulder mush to her surprise and flinging. It is their handsome physician and he then smiles at her, "Matsuri-san… you just moved to another house, right? Why don't you just take a break today? You look tired. Please don't strain yourself." The brunette can't help but to get tantalized by his angelic face… a faint blush drawing at her cheeks. And then an emergency bell breaks the perfect moment… and then she hears Akari yell, "Matsu-chan!"

"Aka-chan?" The two run to the origin of the scream… and a wounded Sasori, a frustrated Akari and a panting Hidan welcome them. The doctor tends to Sasori and asks Akari as he and another nurse assists Sasori to a table to sit down at, "What happened to him?" Akari then makes up a believable story, "He was— uhh— sleeping at the floor when the lamp— uhh— fell at his face!" The doctor nods at the other nurse and they make Sasori lie down only to roll the table to a room, "Matsuri-san, please assists them. We'll take the shards off his eyes."

Matsuri goes to the two and then Akari grabs her away from Hidan and she whispers, "Apparently, that's not what really happened." The brunette is about to say something but Akari stares directly at her hazel eyes, "A ghost threw the lamp at Sasori's face and then he almost destroyed the upper east wing hallway. Matsuri, I think we should do something about those entities." Matsuri then gazes at her sides… not knowing what they should do. Akari then draws out her phone and steps away with her back facing the undecided Matsuri, "Hello, honey."

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

The rain starts to roar and Mikoto will be bathing in it later. She has forgotten to bring an umbrella and her friends giggle as she rants about getting wet. One of them laughs out, "I guess we'll just see you tomorrow, Mikoto-chan. Don't worry, we'll visit you when you get sick." They chuckle as they walk out of the school gates with Mikoto who tries her best shading herself with their umbrellas. Then a black BMW goes before them and they gasp in surprise… and much more when Raidou opens the door for Mikoto, "Miku-Miku, get in."

"W-Where are we going?" Mikoto asks with a blush running at her face and then Raidou rolls his eyes discreetly, "Home." The girls gasp and chuckle but Mikoto senses something utterly not normal with it. However, she gets in and the car rolls off with her friends teasing her from afar… about the so-called boyfriend and his car. Mikoto dries her hair with her handy towel and asks, "What's going on?" Raidou says with a pissed-off face, "Akari told me to pick you up after class… and they wanted to say something after dinner." Mikoto hums her doubt and lays her back at the passenger's seat, "I wonder what happened."

The two have reached home and they have gathered at the dining room for dinner… the others stunned by that gauze bandage running around Sasori's eyes. Akari then says, "Okay… I don't know if you will believe me but something hostile is staying here at the house. Take what happened to Sasori as an example. I don't know what will it do next and then…" The boys except for Sasori look at each other and then Chouji asks, "What are we going to do then?"

"… We still don't know." Matsuri speaks and then she tries to make them believe her and Akari, "We've seen a lot that is disturbing this house and I don't know if they—" Hidan then continues to eat up and says, "What happened might just be a freak accident. You just have read so much ghost stories. And this is our house, we're not moving because of some ghost shit like that. And you're not as old as Imooto to still believe in ghosts." The boys shrug their shoulders and Chouji just tell them to relax and rethink things. Akari frowns at Hidan and then Mikoto loses her appetite because of that comment from her brother.

…

**MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

Hiking from the entrance of the forest sure is tiring but the man standing at the far away hill doesn't even care about the distance. He has come to see the pearl that he has been looking for all along and knowing where she lives gives him enough buffs and boosts to carry on. He then tightens that loose and mudded shoelace and runs further towards the house. He climbs up the gates and carefully gets down… only to slip and roll along the mossy grounds. He then rises up without taking off the moss and runs to the nearest window.

There he sees Hidan cheering on the two other guys while they are playing something with the Playstation 3. He then frowns at no one in particular… for not seeing any other woman. And then he sneaks through the walls out of eyeshot and peeks at another window… to see Mikoto sitting at the last step of the stairs. Her mouth is moving as if talking with someone… he can't even see. He knows of the wonders of the three sisters… and it is probably a calm ghost. But since Matsuri is still not around, he needs to look around some more.

Matsuri stays at her room for the night while the boys are downstairs enjoying themselves with the Playstation. Sasori is at his room, though, and Akari has lost her interest in dealing with them. The loud roaring of the rain has overcome every noise… enough for the brunette to be relieved of thinking so much about the hostile entities. Her mouth left gaping for minutes and her eyes doesn't even comprehend the unmoving view of her room's wall. The thunder roars seconds after the surprising lightning appears at the clear window of the veranda. She then stands up and walks out to the veranda, soaking herself in the comforting rain.

He climbs the roof and spies at the other window he can even see. But nothing lies but darkness and questionable moving items. He moves around some more… only to slip down the wet roofs and down back the ground. He tries to control the roll but he can't possibly hold anything in the slippery ridge. He rolls off the roof and falls down… to Matsuri's veranda. A dark figure falls down before her… but is luckily gripping at the slippery railing. He then tries to climb up while the girl is hyperventilating for seeing such a monstrous ghost, "Somebody…"

Her voice snatches his attention and looks at the brunette who is already shaking in fear and soaked in the rain. Her watery eyes pierces his heart and her fear pushes him away some more. He gets on the veranda and walks to the scared woman, "Matsuri…" He holds her face and is about to near his when Matsuri screams as she throws a suckerpunch at his face. He gets somewhat thrown and she then charges and pierces his tummy with her elbow. He grabs her shoulder to calm her down but then she headbutts the poor mossy figure… making him fall down from the second storey with his hands slipping from her shoulders.

The loud screaming and thudding sound earn everyone's attention and so Akari runs towards Matsuri's room and the blind redhead slowly walks around the floor. Mikoto and the boys grab something to beat the stranger with before leaving the house by the garden door. They see the wriggling figure and begin beating him up some more with the girl gazing up the veranda to see Matsuri and Akari. The female redhead then points down at the figure below and then raven looks at him… recognizing the panda despite the moss. She stops the boys from acting and kneels down the pulp, "Is that you? Gaara Panda?"

[End of Chapter 2]

This is the second chapter and I'm utterly laughing my ass off thinking about the window thing. I'm still a little merciful but the next beat up sessions won't be as easy. ^^ I hope you guys like this as well… the whole story I mean. And I wanted to remind you that this is based off from our clan nicks but since they are still under Naruto… this is still a fanfic… I guess. ^::^

Thank you for reading and please review.

_Whoa, Gaara Panda is really back and his little obsession can't be ruining my Matsu-nee's life here in the mansion! I won't let him join forces with those other ghosts in messing it all up! And what can a little Mikoto like me do to ease Rai-Rai's worries… now that Akari and Sasori are inseparable again? And the ghosts are starting to spread terror some more… Minato-sama, help me._

Next Chapter: The Bride, the Groom and the Maid


	3. The Bride, the Grrom and the Maid

Welcome to the third chapter and thank you for still patronizing the fic…

**THIS IS A REQUEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: **WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WE ARE NOT THE FOUNDER OF NARUTO ELITE. WE'RE JUST LUNATIC PIONEERS OF THE CLAN. WE OWN THE PLACES AND THE TIMELINE… ALL CHARACTER NAMES BELONG TO THE GREAT MK.

**WARNINGS: **SEXUAL THEMES AND CURSINGS. DIGNITY MUST BE NOT PART OF OUR VOCABULARY WHILE DOING THIS. GREATLY **AU** AND **OOC** SINCE THIS IS RP… FOR THE GREATNESS OF THE PLOT. OF COURSE WITH REFERENCE OF OUR OWN ATTITUDES…

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

_**Last Chapter's Summary: **__Sasori Akasuna and someone they call Gaara Panda have joined the Narueris' guest list and it seems like there are some more ghost to deal with. Mikoto seems to be getting in touch with one ghost that always stays by the stairs. Matsuri and Akari's ex-boyfriends seem to be trying to win them back… what's a Matsuri and an Akari got'ta do?_

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

_**Our eyes are our weaponry… our visions our own battlefield…**_

…

Matsuri keeps her eyes away from his as she tends to the wounds of a thick-eyelined panda. Gaara Sabaku… the man the eldest daughter of the Narueris has always avoided for all these five long and serene years. It seems that they have developed contradictory walls through time… walls etched deep within their hearts: the ones of denial and blockade and the ones of desperation and apologies. The nurse and the mossy man are engulfed in an atmosphere that is too hard to decipher. Akari and Mikoto are watching them along with the other residents, the practical sisters glaring with their arms crossed before their chests.

Taking too much of the torturing atmosphere for the panda, the youngest starts to talk, "Gaara Panda, what the fuck are you doing here?" Gaara hasn't answered and then Akari bends over to increase the bullying theme, "Come on, Gaara. Talk." The sisters are harshly prying on the poor panda when he decides to find salvation from his most beloved brunette. His notable emerald eyes want to meet the hazel orbs but all he sees is her frowning brows and… amazing cleavage? Seeing what the panda is ogling at, Mikoto and Akari yell at him, "Tousaku no Gaara! (Pervy Gaara!)"

The cotton starts to slam against his scrapes and the panda can't help but to wince in pain… completely ignoring the other two sisters. The medicine stings through his cells but the pain gets rivaled greatly by the undue contraction of his emotionally wounded heart. He feels like getting kept in a torture chamber… getting punished by his heinous crime of sudden disappearance. Matsuri then calls on the raven, "Mikuzu-chan, can you get some more cotton, bandage and iodine for me?" Mikoto then twitches only to nod and glare at the male redhead panda as she leaves the room. Hidan then walks out the lounge and his playmates follow suit. Akari then takes her leave as well as she assists Sasori back at his room and the former lovers are left alone…

"M… Ma… Matsuri-ai, how've you been doing? It's been five years since I have last seen you." Matsuri stops at her track… a dagger of paralyzing pain strikes deep within her heart. The dagger has gone through her walls easily as if piercing through paper… a dagger that comes as his homecoming words. She knows what will become of him for the next seconds… a machine that will keep on explaining things… saying things that she refused to hear. He gulps in the victory of making her listen, proceeding with his real intentions, "I'm sorry for what happened. I should've—"

"Stay still." She murmurs darkly as the cotton brings massive pain, the panda wincing some more. The soft balls have turned into blades that try to cut down his courage to speak… sharp blades that seem to slash at his thread of life. But he hasn't given up against them just yet… the panda pushes through with his words, "I'm really sorry, Matsuri-ai… I still lo—" He gets stunned as the brunette practically punches his chest that bears bruises and scrapes with her all… shouting at his face with control, "Whatever you wanted to say—! I don't want to hear it! You have caused a lot of trouble! You have hurt me a lot! What are you going to do next, huh? How far are you willing to go just to destroy me!"

Her eyes start to release the tears and the pent-up anger from the blood pumping through her heart. Her breakable glare at his eyes still has this feeling of pain… a trace of wanting something to lean on. Her hazel orbs are bursting with scorching hatred and deathly pain… like they're about to shatter in any second with the shards getting embedded deep in his skin. His heart gets torn into shreds as he stares deeper into the eyes of a crying angel… and angel filled with resentment and agony. He brings up his hands though… only to wipe away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She is about to slap them away but he then embraces her… the panda giving her an embrace of someone that begs for another chance.

The feeling of being in his arms again is unexplainable, incomprehensible… undoubtedly irresistible. The memories of the past begins to devour her… her heart starts to mend slowly at the same time it falls to pieces. He pulls back a little and brings her face nearer for a kiss. She closes her eyes and drops the iodine bottle and the cotton ball as the man gets nearer. He moves his face along hers… the tip of his nose drawing affectionate lines across her cheek, "I still love you, Matsuri-ai." She stays in place with her heart thumping louder than it ever has… the protest of disagreement getting overshadowed by the notion of love. Their lips then begin to touch and seal… until a sudden rack disrupts the romantic connection.

"What's going on?" Gaara protectively embraces Matsuri as she looks around to see the culprit… but she finds the man in the stairs standing nearby. Her gaze gets locked at the unusual sight and at the somewhat resemblance of the fading image of someone she knows of. She then gets distracted when Gaara suddenly holds her tighter when the tall cabinets, ornaments and paintings begin to fall over them. Then she hears someone yell in utmost agony and resentment and both of them fling at the opposite direction, Matsuri seeing the bloody bride… slamming at the floor which makes the room tremble.

Mikoto then feels something as she traverses the hallway from the bathroom and runs towards the lounge. She sees her sister and the panda in grave danger and decides to come to their aid… only to be halted by the man at the stairs. She struggles, "Minato-sama! Lemme go! I have to—" He covers her mouth gently and speaks with his normal helpless gentle voice, "Between the black cabinet and the brown one, there lies a girl in the floor. You might not be able to see her… but your eyes can capture the image. Look at her… stare at her."

The young raven doubts the unusual instruction… but then she continues to look around for the _unperceived yet existing image_. Her eyes begin to react like how they did back then at the kitchen… something within her eyes seems to rotate like locking on a target before firing missiles. The bloody bride then stops slamming and flings at the raven… only to watch her shiny orbs dim without any explanation. She then charges towards her before squeezing herself to a stop… soon enough, she vanishes from their sight. The racking stops and the three pairs of eyes evaluate the mess. Soon after, the man disappears with a big smile at his face and the raven runs towards her sister, "Matsu-nee!"

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

Utterly fatigued by playing an exciting game of racing, Raidou walks to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of cool water. He takes a glass from the glass tray… only to notice something different, something amiss among the same-looking place. He looks around and sees nothing in particular but the somewhat creepy empty slot at the knife shelf. One knife is missing and staring at the slot some more makes him tremble feebly. What Akari and Matsuri have claimed comes back to his mind… that declaration about hostile ghosts. He then gulps as his grip tightens much more… heart thumping faster without influencing his facial expression.

"Rai-Rai?" A familiar voice of a young girl makes him jump a little and then take a deep breath. He then flings to the confused girl, "Miku-Miku, do you know where that missing knife is?" The raven then walks to him while gazing at the shelf, "Aka-chan has it. She's using it to slice apples." She then takes two glasses and pins her gaze at his frowning face… only to blow at it. He then pulls back in surprise and glares at the grinning girl, "Don't frown too much. You'll grow much older… Ojiji." She then prances towards the fridge to gather water.

Raidou then walks to her, ignoring the pissing off she's trying to do, "Is it for Akasuna?" Mikoto twitches and banishes her prancing mood… only to stare at him long enough. He makes his way to help her hold the pitcher since her hands are full… making her answer his little question, "No. Chou-nii bought apples earlier but we didn't have the time to eat them… thanks to Aniue. She's just eating it now. It doesn't have to be always Sasori~…" She whispers the last remark and practically walks hastily away from him. He drinks the water and washes the glass while murmuring that last remark, "It doesn't have to be always Sasori, huh." He then gazes at the knife shelf to find another knife is missing… and no one could have taken it. He slowly leaves the glass at the sink… and then runs for it!

He arrives at the living room like nothing has happened back there at the kitchen… only to find Hidan and Chouji arguing about something. He then sees Chouji checking the connections and Hidan hitting the poor terebi. "What gives?" He smirks discreetly… enjoying how pissed off Hidan is and Chouji answers as the brunet approaches him, "The terebi just started to show static signals before shutting down on its own. Heheh, Hidan-kun is about to win when it happened." The two men glance at the blond and the brunet's retained smirk widens, "Serves him right."

Hidan then joins them as the two erase the smirks and snicker, "Geez. Can't you get that fixed?" Seeing no problem at all, they shake their heads and then Chouji stands up to say something when a ripping sound comes from the couch nearby. They gaze at the couch… only to find it ruined… by the missing knife. The ripped patterns seem to denote something… like stating characters which are covered by the oozing foam and cotton. The three clear the couch and then they somewhat recognized the name written in the couch… as they read it aloud altogether, "A~… ka~… ri~."

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

Akari is enjoying herself as she reads about her favorite doujinshis while waiting for any confirmation of her proposed design from the company. She is munching on her peeled and sliced apples as she giggles in her thoughts. From under her bed lies a pair of red eyes… gazing balefully at the redhead woman. Then a hand slowly crawls out the bed… a hand which is ghostly white and filled with exposed veins. Soon enough, the owner of the eyes has half of her body out from the bed… gazing at the woman with all her hatred. The lady twitches at the dropping temperature… and flings to the ghost woman.

She has this pale greenish yellow hair, bulging breasts and well-maintained build… but she really appears to be a horrid looking ghost. Akari slowly turns her rotating chair to face the woman who starts to pull herself out of the dark. The lights begin to flicker and the ghost grins at the girl who is staring at her bravely. Akari's strange eyes then start to appear different… the yellow ring starts to light up in the ghost's perception. Soon after, a horrid scene plays within Akari's mind. It is still in the same room… but she can see two men talking with a corpse of a woman before them. They then decide to hide it under the bed…

Disrupted. Akari twitches as she notices that the ghost has vanished from her sight. Her visions have been activating yet again and it brings bad news to her. Then some knocks are heard at her door and she hesitates to come pick it up… since no one would be dropping by at the dead of the night. "Akari? Hon?" She then recognizes Raidou's voice and then she goes to open it up after collecting her clutter and stuffing the remaining apples in her mouth. She finishes them and opens the door with a surprise to see and panting boyfriend before her… with her practical brothers behind him, "What's… wrong? You look so worried."

Raidou grabs at her shoulder and pushes her back a little so he can see the whole room. The feared anything seems to be absent but Raidou gets so sure something must have happened… as he stares at the bed. Akari gazes at the bed and twitches at the thought that he could have sensed the danger that ghost has brought to the room. He then answers after making sure there is really nothing to worry about, "Nothing really." Hidan then sighs loudly, taking much attention of the three, "Phew, seems like nothing happened. We're just caught up with too much ghost stories like those three." Akari then rolls her eyes and shoves the clutter at Raidou's waist for him to catch and hold. She closes the door, "I'm hitting the sack. Good night."

The brunet glares at the blond and goes downstairs after the little bad intuition. He washes the utensils and then puts back the knife… only to find the second missing knife back in place. He stares at it for a while… oblivious of the real danger within the room. The same pair of eyes that haunted Akari is now within the four walls of the kitchen. She then moves from the cabinet to the fridge nearby the cupboard of plates… only to glare at the glass tray area. The man by the stairs is leaning by the glasses and is looking straight at her. Raidou finishes the dishes and is about to put them back to place when he sees a glass moves on its own and falls off the counter.

He then freezes in his place and just stare at the glass tray… waiting for another glass to move. The male ghost then takes another glass and throws at the floor before him. He jerks in surprise and let goes of the washed clutter… with only the female ghost to shut the door when Raidou runs to and grasps at it. He whispers under his hastening breath, "Fucking shit." The girl then makes things rack about and Raidou can help but to flatten himself against the door. The window then shatters without a sound and that's when the dropping temperature seems to not even grow warmer… the cold wind not escaping from the window. The door then starts to tremble and Raidou can't see anything to protect himself with. He then gazes at the broken window… only to jump outside with wounding himself with a shard.

"You're so slow to pick up." Raidou swears he had heard someone said those words at his ears. But he grabs his bleeding arm and walks to the garden door… only to hear the sounds of the garden shears. He trembles within and hurries to the door and finds it locked. He budges at the door… only making his wound worse but that it hasn't stopped him. He budges some more only to notice an image of a man that opens the door for him. He absent-mindedly walks in and the door closes on its own behind him as he walks to the stairs. He sees Mikoto waiting at the stairs… as if looking for someone. He is about to talk when she brings out her camera and takes a shot.

"Ah! There you are, Minato-sama!" She exclaims and he frowns at the sight of the young woman who is talking to someone… he couldn't even see. It happens to Akari at times… but she does it so discreet that he would not even stare longer at her. The girl at a distance then huffs and walks away with an annoyed tone, "Oooh~! I just hate you!" She walks upstairs and then Raidou follows her to the end of the stairs. He then hears someone whisper… with the same voice as what he heard earlier, "Ma. She got pissed off. Make her feel better for me, okay?" He looks around and sees a faint image of a smiling man beside him, "Raidou-san."

"Holy shit!" He almost screams loudly and races up the stairs in fright… until he bumps into Matsuri and falls above her due to gravity. He uses his arms to control his fall but straddling Matsuri's head with them. She yips at the thing and stares at him for a while… catching that awed gaze he's giving out. "R… Raidou-san?" She asks and his prolonged gaze— no, scratch that, ogle at her sweet face… that turned into an annoyed one, "You're so heavy!" She pushes him away to the side and he hits his head with the floor. He groans and looks around to watch Matsuri stand up… and see that guy standing at the stairs just below his feet. He then scrams away and Matsuri watches the blond man laugh at his little thing. He then waves goodbye at her and goes away…

…

**NEDD: MEIKYUU NO ENTITIES**

…

The morning goes on and it seems to be a normal mornings for the Narueris and the guests. They are eating at the dining room with such a festive atmosphere that masks the real situation. Akari, Chouji and Raidou are talking about jobs and other things that elite people talk about. Mikoto and Matsuri are poking Sasori's face, teasing him since he can't see a thing… even missing to fork that pancake slice. Gaara is silently eating at the side, enjoying the view of his love's delighted face… while Hidan is loudly eating his pancakes as if irritated by the atmosphere.

After the cute morning atmosphere, Sasori is left waiting at the lounge as the girls are dealing with the breakfast clutter with Gaara helping them with heavy things. Hidan has gone back to his room and is on the rock with his metal and rock collection that is booming at the second storey. Raidou and Chouji are outside and discussing about getting a new car… something better than Akasuna's as Raidou would prefer. The mentioned redhead then sneezes as his name gets somewhat repeated… bidding 'Bless you' to his lonesome self.

Doctor Yahiko has said that he'll be fine by then and Nurse Matsuri should take it off before she goes to job. He gets excited about seeing Akari again… even if he gets to be welcomed by shifting eyes. However, in the middle of his little daydream, he hears a set of slow footsteps getting near him… and the peculiar movement denotes that it can't be someone he knows. With every step getting slower and more dreadful, the sound echoes through his ears. Sasori clutches at the chair… knowing that what Akari and Matsuri have said is true. He knows they can really see hostile ghosts in the house… and one is coming for him.

The bandages at his eyes then start to loosen… taking the attention of the redhead some more. He tries to catch the bandages that fell off… his eyes getting exposed to light again. But instead of the peaceful lounge, he finds himself standing before an altar and eyes at the bright gate. The seats are empty but the church is decorated as if a wedding will take place in minutes… seeing that a bride walks in the place. In every budge of his lash, the woman is getting nearer and nearer… and seems to be Akari. He blushes as she holds his face and her veil gets unraveled on its own… showing a different woman. A dead woman.

The three girls arrive at the lounge with Mikoto rotating her shoulder in fatigue… the two sisters seeing the bloody bride about to give Sasori a cold kiss of death. Akari then runs to him and jumps at him, passing through the bride, "Abunai!" The chair topples over and the young raven inquires about the scene, "What did you see, Matsu-nee?" The bloody bride then sits at the floor and squeezes herself to cry agonizingly. Matsuri's dark eyes then begin to illuminate… making her see a beautiful lady sitting as if defeated at the floor while calling for one man, "Shisui…"

The vision has been disrupted and the bloody bride has vanished from their sights a second before Raidou and Chouji slam the door open. The two have been furious with the sudden collection of alarming sounds from the lounge. They see Mikoto standing worriedly and Matsuri flinging her eyes around as if looking for something. Raidou then notices the trembling toppled chair before him… seeing Akari under Sasori… under the chair. The lady is repeatedly and harshly pushing Sasori's face away from hers, "You're so heavy, Sasori!" Sasori merely can't do anything to protect himself… so he can stop the heavy seat from crushing the both of them, "A-Ouw, Akari-chan! H-Help! Mikoto! Matsuri-san!"

Chouji and Raidou help Sasori with the chair and the two other girls help them up with Mikoto whispering, "Oi, Sasori. Are you okay?" Sasori massages his face that almost got deformed by Akari… who is tuck within Raidou's protective embrace, the two men glaring at each other. Matsuri then inspects both of them for scratches which is not present, "You should be a lot more careful, Sasori-san. That… ghost is about to get you." Chouji and Raidou twitch and then Chouji murmurs, "Ghosts? For real? Then where's Hidan?"

"**ROCK YOU~! RIGHT NOOOOOOOW~! WHOOOOO!**"Hidan yells from his room which seems to be accompanied by the music. A sweat drops from their heads and Mikoto twists her lips and pouts, "Ah forget it." He then screams some more and then Mikoto and Raidou yell at him, "Hidan (Aniue) [no baka], down here NOW!" Matsuri hums in embarrassment for such behavior and then they hear hurried steps from the kitchen… it is Gaara still in apron and soapy hands, "What's going on? Why are you guys—?" Mikoto and the others crack up a little and the brunette then rolls her eyes, realizing that it's her turn to say, "That's right. Forget it."

[End of Chapter 3]

Thank you for reading and reviewing… if ever.

RH Wiki: Matsuri-ai = Matsuri, my love; Ojiji = old man/grandpa; Terebi = TV; Abunai! = It's dangerous!

_It's not just us now… even the boys (kick out Aniue) are experiencing the mysteries of this house. We seem to be seeing a bride, a dangerous man, and another lady… and they are all hostile types unlike Minato-sama. And our eyes are starting to react differently much more and more… our hidden secrets getting revealed for survival. What really IS going on?_

Next Chapter: Breaking and Mending of Hearts


	4. Breaking and Mending of Hearts

Welcome to the fourth chapter of MNE! Sorry for the delay, honey, my love and all the other readers… if there are. XD

**THIS IS A REQUEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: **WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WE ARE NOT THE FOUNDER OF NARUTO ELITE. WE'RE JUST LUNATIC PIONEERS OF THE CLAN. WE OWN THE PLACES AND THE TIMELINE… ALL CHARACTER NAMES BELONG TO THE GREAT MK.

**WARNINGS: **SEXUAL THEMES AND CURSINGS. DIGNITY MUST BE NOT PART OF OUR VOCABULARY WHILE DOING THIS. GREATLY **AU** AND **OOC** SINCE THIS IS RP… FOR THE GREATNESS OF THE PLOT. OF COURSE WITH REFERENCE OF OUR OWN ATTITUDES…

…

**NEDD: Meikyuu no Entities**

…

_**Last Chapter's Summary: **__Just when Matsuri and Gaara are about to renew their love, the ghosts have attacked yet again. And Raidou is starting to doubt Akari for being around Sasori some more and another ghost starts to disturb the couple. With the ghosts having some more to it than just merely haunting the old ancestral house, the three sisters will be trying to figure things out. And who is this new ghost to pose the greatest threat to everyone else?_

…

**NEDD: Meikyuu no Entities**

_**Our eyes are our weaponry… our visions our own battlefield…**_

…

Basically getting treated as a housekeeper of the Narueris, Gaara can't help but to take orders from the three witches— err, practical sisters. His task for now is to keep the West Wing clean and free from any unnecessarily dirt and mess. With a trusted mop, broom and pan, he makes his way to the second storey to do some cleaning to the least explored part of the house, save for the attic. He starts with sweeping the floor… only to find a remnant of a dark green slime that has hardened at the mahogany floor. The panda frowns at the weird mark and starts to clean it…

Which seems to be impossible. He gives up in mopping and then frowns at it as he kneels down. He tries to scratch it off using his nail but it appears to be lying… at the reflection of scene from the shining mahogany floor. The fuck… he then frowns some more at the mirage image… only to notice some differenceS as well. The labels written in each door wouldn't match the ones in the reflection and this makes Gaara investigate some more. Staying long enough with Matsuri has told him that these phenomena do exist.

'Storage' is changed to 'nursery', the third library door is 'music' and the fourth library door is left without a name. The door marked with 'music' opens and then the redhead shoots his gaze at the third library door that hasn't move at all. He gazes back at the moving door only to see a man that seems to be around Mikoto's age walk out. He stops walking before Gaara's reflection… his hollow eyes staring out at his emerald ones. His gaping mouth makes green goo similar to the one at the floor flow out… unlikely dripping at Gaara's head.

"…?" Gaara touches his head and finds sticky slimy goo welling at his head. He then blinks and finds a weird foggy figure before him… that has just popped up shortly. He then looks up and sees the hollow-eyed man for real. The redhead freezes in fear and confusion as the man shortly falls down before him… his dead face nearing to the living's. The redhead gulps and then blood and green goo flow out of the man's face as he speaks…

"She's coming."

…

**Meikyuu no Entities**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura No Imooto and Reiko Akizuki**

**Chapter 4: Breaking and Mending of Hearts**

…

"I don't really like what's happening." Raidou whispers as he waits for Mikoto outside her school. Giving her a ride back and forth the Narueri Mansion has been an imperative issued by his girlfriend, Akari. But to think about it, ever since Sasori has been with her at the house as well, wasting another minute waiting for Mikoto gives Raidou much more time to grumble around. His girlfriend starts to get along with the bastard again and he seems to be flirting with the woman once more… in a way Raidou surely does have a reason to feel uneasy and impatient about. The man then suddenly pounds at his dashboard and he whispers, "If something happens… I'll kill you, Akasuna."

Ever since the lamp shade and the ghost kiss incidents have happened, Akari has never left Sasori's side. It maybe for the job but they don't need to be so close like that… he shouldn't be with her always to be honest. The female redhead's display of affection has really been affected ever since and the current boyfriend seems to be getting jealous of the former one. Akari is happy with him… how could a sudden coming back of this fucking Cheese guy can destroy their bliss? "Why is he even called Cheese? I haven't seen a fucking red cheese."

Mikoto approaches the car and is about to knock on the window when she sees his utterly mad face. She gets dispirited and drowned in her own sense of compassion towards this guy she… secretly adores. She then shakes her head abruptly and presses her face at the window, lightly knocking at the window, "Ra-i-Ra-i… o-pen the door…" The guy then flings at the window and then shrieks at monstrous figure swarming the car. He screams inside the car and presses on the gas, the car slowly driving away with Mikoto trying to catch up with it. She yells to calm the guy… only to jump in front of his car and block the view, "RAI!"

…

**NEDD: Meikyuu no Entities**

…

Akari is walking around the garden that they are slowly reviving… getting fantastic ideas about the upcoming Spring special design of their website. Sasori is left at his room trying to try out and do everything Akari seems to be teaching him. She sighs and then a shard sound seems to have interfered with her thoughts just a second ago. She looks around and then the place starts to change to an older version of the place… the flowers on their full bloom.

"Isaribi?" Someone then asks around and then Akari flings to the person nearby… a guy with pale blonde hair is standing before her, having the urge to go to her. He then smiles and yells in glee as he runs to her, "Isaribi!" Akari twitches and then she speaks to stop him, "W-Wait! I'm not Isaribi…" The guy then stops running… his happy smiles breaking at the thought… "Isaribi…" Akari twitches and then she turns behind her only to see a woman with long coal-colored hair… laughing with a man at the distant area of the garden. The place then turns eerie and grim as the guy starts screaming in anger, "NOOOOOO! ISARIBI!"

In a blink, everything has gone back to normal but it has left Akari grasping for her breath. She can't believe that the ghosts have become too strong because of their amplified emotions, even being able to start a haunting in broad daylight. However, that is somewhat the least of her problems. She begins to hear a huffing sound behind her… sounds of rusty garden shears accompanying the loud panting. She turns around to see that dark shadow before her… a shadow standing before her very eyes. The ghost motions to charge towards her as she starts running away, refusing to scream and lose energy and cool.

"Isaribi! Isaribi! Isaribi!" The guy rummages through the garden as he absent-mindedly destroys the bushes concealing the redhead. She manages to escape the garden and go back to the house with the guy yelling in frustration over a lost target. He then mellows down and slowly disintegrates into the thin air… leaving Akari a space to breath. She then just frowns at the view and then she hears someone calling for her… while descending down the stairs. She goes to him and Gaara meets up with her still in his apron and with that green goo at his head, "Akari."

"What is that?" She then touches the goo and then Gaara nods in shared cluelessness but then he says, "A… Are there spirits inside the mansion?" The redhead woman nods and then the panda seems to get worried and decides to go, "I'll clean up for a moment. I hope Matsuri-ai isn't having—" Akari twitches and then she speaks as she leaves for her room, "It's opposite of what you think." The guy just watches her go and then he walks to the bathroom, "I… I need to protect her."

…

**NEDD: Meikyuu no Entities**

…

After some grueling afternoon with the police, Raidou and Mikoto have finally arrived at their so-called 'home, sweet home'. Slurping her drink loudly, Mikoto removes her school shoes with just her feet making magic. Raidou sits down at the elevated floor and removes his combat shoes, "Seriously, Miku-Miku. Stop doing that." The girl can only slurp louder in response and then he groans— whacking at the girl's butt hardly.

"Hey!" The raven girl screams at him as she consoles her poor butt, "What's your problem!? It's your fault that we have to be reported! What are you thinking about anyway?" Her growling voice shifts into one being plunged in worry, "You look so bothered. Is this still about… the cheese and crackers?"

"…Who?" Raidou suddenly twitches and then he scratches his head, "Don't use strange nicknames." He gets up and then they walk towards the lounge. The girl then giggles— trying to shift the gloomy atmosphere, "Oooooh~ Are you feeling insecure about the 'I've got a better car than you do' thing with… _Cheese-kun_?"

"…How do you spoil a cheese, dammit."

"Heheh, don't worry, Rai-Rai." She turns away from the guy, _"You don't have anything to worry because Akari still loves you."_ Mikoto then walks away towards the staircase and then Raidou watches her leave. His eyes then flutter to a close as he absent-mindedly scratches his head again— a smile painting his lips again.

Raidou and Mikoto might have only known each other because of a certain person but their friendship has grown and flourished. Though it hasn't been like more than a decade, they have somewhat invested good things in each other… or so what he thinks it is all about. Mikoto has been one of his closest friend and someone he could have run to for comfort. He knows she doesn't have answers but she sure does help him think about it more.

Her words might be simple. But most reassuring.

The young man then walks towards his room… only to get reminded by what he has for the cheeky raven. He opens his bag as he walks along and then fishing for a paper bag. It is a gift for the girl from a simple store he just passed by. Pushing forward towards the girl's door, he knocks and calls out, "Miku-Miku? I have a present for you!" The call is left unanswered and he just leaves it by her door… a note saying it is indeed for Mikoto Narueri.

Settling down at his own bed, the man sighs first before taking the raven's words into account. That is right. Akari is not a girl that wouldn't be fooled twice. She should know better than to trust Sasori Akasuna with her heart again. What could he actually do for her? Something she will surely love. Raidou ends up hitting his head in frustration… Akari is not as easy to please like Mikoto.

Beep. Beep. His phone beeps and then he goes checking it— his lips curling up as he sees Akari's name. However, the message ruins his entire mood. He then throws the phone away, "They're being called by their boss? More like going out…" He then lies down and hisses his bad mood away… unsuccessfully.

But somehow, he seems to be lulled by a feeling… a rather soothing cold sensation. And instead of fighting against the initial reaction, he gives in to the call of the strange wind. He closes his eyes and then he starts hearing seductive laughter circling the room. Raidou ends up re-opening his eyes to the siren call of a beautiful woman…

"Rai… dou… kun…" Her delicious-looking lips part gracefully as she speaks in such flirtation. The woman is floating on top of him and then she holds on his face, "You're so handsome… Raidou-kun. You look like the type of man… who shouldn't be always…" She chuckles and gets nearer for a kiss, "No, Raidou-kun must always be **satisfied**…"

…

**NEDD: Meikyuu no Entities**

…

"Baka…" Mikoto cannot help but to whisper the very curse of a description for her older brother. Hidan is making fun of her again and unlike her normal state, she seems to be in the peak of her temper. She is not mad of either of her loved ones, she is actually mad about the way things had gone. Her thoughts are filled with what-ifs and her occupancy is as high as her irritation and temper.

Full meter.

"Hahah, so why are you frowning, Imooto?" Hidan speaks after whistling around the abandoned West Wing, "Seeing another ghost like… Mommy! Help me!" Mikoto then pouts and then she huffs, "I'm not in the mood to play, Aniue. I'm leaving!" The older Narueri chuckles and then he tries to spook her some more, "Oooooh~! Imooto sounds so cute when she gets so scared!"

The girl goes back to the staircase as she ignores the annoying brother. She then faces the stairs… seeing the same ghost of a lonely man leaning at a wall. Mikoto then speaks to him as she descends from the steps, "Yo." He then gestures her to keep it down… since there are two people who are eventually talking nearby. Their faint voices come into her earshot and then she decides to sneak and listen… just the naughty Mikoto.

"Are you stupid? You can't do that" Akari then hisses at the male redhead before her. He then turns away and then he speaks, "Look, Akari. I know you can see them and I can't. Your sisters can see them either. However, Namiashi can't and he doesn't even believe you in the first place. I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

"Why? There's no _us_ anymore, okay?" Akari frowns at him and she keeps on hissing, "You have been victimized twice, tough guy. I don't want anyone getting hurt just because that person wanted to see me _**safe**_."

"Akari, you don't understand…" A moment of silence. "I still love you. And I never, ever will let you get hurt." Sasori then starts to scream around, "That bastard doesn't know how to protect you! He might even leave you the moment he convinces himself you're insane!" Akari then slaps him and then she growls with utterly mad eyes, "How dare you say that to me!?"

She then screams, "Don't you know how… how…?" The female redhead then holds on to her head and her knees begin to get weak. Sasori then catches her and he speaks, "Hey, Akari!" The girl then clutches at her hair in pain… seeing a rather brutal scene. Blood is painting everything there is and she finds herself bleeding to death. Her tummy is also rather big yet it hurts like it has been crushed seconds ago. The redhead continues to scream…

Mikoto frozen on her feet.

Her eyes react differently as she stares at her practical sister. The pupils of her eyes are wildly shaking… the missile-target sensation building up again. However, it feels like it belongs to a crashing plane— confused of which target to destroy. Until the raven begins to feel a certain presence beside the male. It looks so small and weak… feebly fidgeting on the floor.

"Akari!" Sasori then grabs the girl to his chest and he shakes her vigorously, "Wake up! You're having another nightmare!" The female then twitches… feeling herself as she trembles badly. The woman then embraces her ex-lover back as she whispers, "…I'm so sorry. This has been happening lately…"

Mikoto looks away and leans at the walls of the staircase. Minato walks down towards her and he wipes off the liquid in the raven's eyes, "Are you okay? You better get used to it. You'll need it to protect everyone…" The raven nods and she walks away in confusion. Her healthy energy has been drained and all she wants to do is to go back to her room…

And wipe off the blood from her eyes.

She doesn't know how or why… but it seems that the event earlier has triggered her eyes to bleed. Though it is a dangerous and threatening case, she doesn't even thought of running to Akari or to her older sister. Everyone has enough problems to deal with… and she somewhat hates to burden people. Even if it sacrifices her emotional stability…

The raven girl walks back to her room as she wipes the blood off with her uniform blazer which is to be laundered. However, a small something lies in front of her door… which she excitingly picks up. Opening the bag harshly, she finds a box of sweets… probably candies of her fascination. Her dull eyes regain its twinkle and she runs towards someone's room— hoping to enjoy it with a rather sweet-hater.

"Rai-Rai, baka…" She whispers with a happy tune as if forgetting every inch of her confusion and frustrations earlier. She doesn't even think about Akari's day-nightmares or the fact that her eyes bled out of a strange sensation. She doesn't have the answers… no one has… might as well not think of it seriously until she has more clues.

Mikoto is about to knock when she hears strange noises from the room. Thinking of the possibilities, she blushes and realizes that she shouldn't walk in at moments of passion. But… then again, Akari is with Sasori. Who the hell could be in the room with him!? The cheeky raven gulps in and tampers with the door… to find it unlocked. She peeps inside via the crack she made—

"What in the world…?" She whispers as another strange moment occurs to her eyes. Likewise a night, her eyes begin to zero in at a hotspot where nothing is supposed to be. However, unlike any other encounter with that feeling— her vision turns red due to the blood… revealing a horrid creature flying above her love interest.

The creature possesses these long lacerations and long… crustacean-whiskers. The strands of her hair appear unkempt as well as her clothes. Her complexion resembles the metal bars and her skin is awfully–wrinkled and dangling around the edges. Mikoto stares deeper into the figure… forgetting the scene she is about to break.

The creature then notices the burning gaze… hissing in anger for the disturbance. Her shrill scream then deafens the two and then Raidou is finally out of trance. The cold sensation vanishes in an instant and then he looks around… only to find Mikoto standing by the doorway— blood covering most of her face, "…Miku-Miku?"

The raven twitches and then she asks in full worry, "Rai-Rai! What is _**that**_!? Are you alright!?" The guy wonders at her source of worry and then she twitches yet again. Mikoto runs towards him and slams at the bed, "Rai-Rai! Why are you thinking getting near something super horrid and disgusting like that!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"What are you talking about? And why the fuck do you have blood on your face!?"

"No time to explain! Just tell me what you are doing!? Seeing!?" The guy frowns at the girl and he uses his hand to push her away— her nose getting flattened painfully, "I'm not talking when you're not." However, the guy deeply recalls the face of the woman he has seen earlier. There is no way that she is a resident of the house… might as well be a ghost.

But can a ghost really be so _good_ like that?

Soon, hands begin scratching at his face as well. He twitches madly as he realizes that Mikoto is now pulling on his cheeks as revenge for the push. He let goes and then Mikoto consoles her nose, "Seriously, Rai-Rai. You should be more careful." The raven then stares directly at his dark eyes and then he sighs with a smile… cupping a hand at her head, "Don't worry about me. I'm not hurt. You should let Matsuri see your eyes. You might go blind…"

Mikoto happily nods and then she remembers about the sweets at her pocket, "Say, Rai-Rai. You want some sweets?"

"How could you be so bipolar?" The cheeky raven then just grins and is about to sit down. Her eyes venture down at the bed to look for a seat… only to be invited by something else. It has been standing there for quite some time now… but still it won't wilt. How could she be so forgetful? And Raidou, too? The guy twitches yet again and then he looks down at what she has been eyeing at for a while, "Holy shit!"

The girl then turns around and panics in frustration… "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PANTS!"

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

I have decided to change formats and align it with my usual ones. So, sorry for the very long delay! I wish I could update again some other time! I almost ended up writing _Shizu-chan_ at lines where _Rai-Rai_ should be. If you know what I mean…

NO RH WIKI for today's chapter.

_Things are actually getting rougher than before… even back when all we see are ghosts. Sour things also happen now that jealousy and envy mix over people and no one can actually help himself or herself. Though more people are choosing to keep it and endure. Issues about our eyes pull us deeper and deeper into the pits of mystery. Be it me, Matsu-nee and Akari. And it feels like… now… no one is going to be in peace…_

Next Chapter: Eyes of Trinity


End file.
